You will be mine
by Jo'sBitch
Summary: Victor wants her and now she's stuck on a mission with him.
1. Chapter 1

Victor had been watching her for weeks, she knew it too. She always walked a little quicker when he was near by but that didn't put him off, nothing ever did once he had made up his mind about something. He watched her hips sway as he followed her down the corridor, he wasn't even trying to conceal that fact, he didn't see a need to. Everyone at the facility knew how he felt and so did she, though for some strange reason she publicly denied it.

"C'mon Buckley, one date." He had been asking the white-haired feral the same question since she joined Team X, he always got the same answer. "Drop dead Creed." This time when the words left her black lips they quirked in a smile as though it were nothing more than a running joke, that it had become the done thing to say that.

He reached out and pinned her up against the wall, one hand stroking her pale skin as the other held her wrist tightly. She didn't look it but she was a strong little thing."I know ya want to, just say yes."

Agent Buckley put her free hand on his chest, her violet eyes narrowing."I said drop dead Creed, now let me go."

Vic didn't move he stared back at her, his blue eyes blazing. "I'm not gonna give up till I get a date with you."

Her lip pulled back in a snarl, her elongated canines glittering in the light. "I said to let go of me you inbred Hick! I am not going to go on a date with you!" She shoved him backwards and slipped away, Vic just stood there smirking at her retreating back. "That's what you think Lottie Buckley... "

The atmosphere in the plane was distinctly tense and Vic couldn't help but make things worse, it was part of his nature as an insufferable jerk. "Ya know somethin' Buckley? This is kinda like a date, the two of us on a mission together... " He watched with a satisfied smirk as Lottie's jaw tensed. "It seems like one ta me, sharing a flight, hotel and meals..." His sensitive ears picked up a slight growl emanating from her and he bit his lip to stop from laughing. Agent Buckley hadn't said one word to him since they boarded the plane and Vic was getting tired of the silent treatment, he was a man that liked attention at all costs and right now she was ignoring him and he didn't like it. "I knew you would beg for my company sooner or later..." That was it, Lottie turned her head and glared at him.

"The only reason the director put me on this mission is because your untrustworthy!"

Vic laughed and nodded "He's a good judge, i sell my information to the highest bidder. I have no loyalty to any of them."

Lottie stopped glaring and looked at him in shock, Vic shrugged at her reaction. "Why so surprised? I'm a survivor, i will switch sides mid fight if i think my side is gonna loose, that's just me."

Lottie waved a hand impatiently "I knew that you moron, i just didn't expect you to admit it so freely."

He snorted and grinned "To be honest, i don't give a damn what any of them think of me."

She rolled her eyes at him "Yes you've made that perfectly clear, but i just don't understand it."

Vic laughed "Your British, of course you don't." She glared at him again and turned back to the window, the atmosphere was less tense but he had clearly annoyed her. He felt like taking a victory nap, but he stayed awake to watch her instead.

Victor was not sorry to be leaving the plane, he was a tall man and private planes offered little leg room. "Fucking planes, why cant we have a jet?" Lottie stretched and smiled brightly "If you can pay for it we can have it Creed." He muttered something unintelligible and straightened up. She frowned at him "Try speaking English sometime Creed, it might help."

He scowled and balled his fists as he followed her to the waiting car. He dint like being spoken to like he was an idiot, though he did hide just how intelligent he really was. He got into the car and let her drive as he would be doing the driving later, it was an arrangement they had decided on before they had even left the base. She was smirking, obviously pleased with his silence. He watched her drive, admiring the delicate flexing of the muscles in her arms. He must have been watching for a while because the next thin he knew they were outside the hotel and she was looking at him oddly, it struck him that she had probably been talking to him and he hadn't been responding. "Er... what?"

She sighed and frowned "For the fourth time Creed, were here." She shook her head and got out of the car, he followed her silently, realising that she probably thought he was missing a chromosome or two now.

The hotel wasn't bad really, it was just a bit bland for his tastes, no mounted heads on the walls, no antlers or hides anywhere. It was all crisp sheets and white walls, Lottie seemed to quite like it though she kept bleating on about how clean it was. The first night on the base and she scrubbed everything, she hadn't slept until the early hours of the morning. Thankfully she wasn't going to do that here, she was even impressed with the bathroom. The first thing Vic did when he entered the room was to kick off his shoes and collapse onto one of the beds, but he scowled. "For fuck sake... i barely fit on this thing!"

Lottie snickered and lay on her own bed "Plenty of room for me."

He smirked and winked at her "Wanna push the beds together?"

She turned over, displaying her back to him and simply said "No."

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep after a while. He was awakened quite suddenly by falling out of bed, he cursed loudly and sat on the floor for a while.

When he glanced at Lottie to see if he had woken her, he was surprised to see her laying on her side gazing down at him. "So you really don't fit on that bed huh?"

He sighed "Its always the way when i got to hotels..."

Lottie frowns at him "But with your wages you should be able to afford to buy suites at hotels."

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again and shakes his head as he gets back to his feet. "Come on then Creed, push the beds together."

He grins at her and walks around to the other side of the bed, he makes it look effortless as he pushes the beds together with one small shove. He lays back on the bed and smiles as he can now get a decent nights sleep. "Night Lottie..."

Silence greets his words for a few moments before she turns her back on him again and mutters "Good night Victor, now shut up and sleep." He smiles and lays awake for a while, watching the stars dim before finally submitting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, i know the first chapter was a little short but this is my first attempt at a chaptered story on here! Please leave a review, its nice to hear what you all think.

* * *

Vic woke up with a start, the bed next to him was empty which wasn't surprising seeing as how Vic had spread himself over both of the single beds. He sat up and rubbed his face wondering where the hell he was, his ears twitched as he heard the shower start in the bathroom next door. "Oh yeah... The mission..." He yawned and stretched his shoulders, apart from falling out of the bed he had had a good night. He got up and went to the balcony, sliding open the doors he stepped outside and sighed as the chill morning air hit his skin. He had just worn pants to bed and from out of the pocket he pulled a packet of cigarettes, He leaned on the balcony wall as he took one from the packet and put it to his lips.

As he reached for his lighter he heard cussing from inside the room and he grinned widely, Lottie wasn't good with the cold and he had deliberately left the sliding door open. "Victor Creed you fucking bastard! Close the damned door!"

He laughed and lit his cigarette as he turned to face her "And if i don't? What are you gonna do frail?" She smiled suddenly and before Vic could even take one step, she slid the door shut and locked it before dropping her towel.

It took fifteen minutes of Victor cussing, yelling, cajoling and threatening her before she finally let him in, she was of course now fully dressed. "Did you enjoy your morning smoke?"

He glared at her and growled as he stalked to the bathroom "Fuck you." He heard her giggle as he closed the door he tried to hate her, but he couldn't even when she was a bitch he wanted her. He had a quick shower and walked back into the room naked, he didn't like to use towels and he took a great amount of satisfaction in seeing agent Buckley blush. "See somethin' you like?"

She tore her eyes away from him and pretended to be sorting her leopard print, white hair which was already perfect. "Don't be stupid Creed... Now get dressed."

He flopped back on the bed, making no effort to get dressed "What for? Were not making a move till nine tonight"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "No but we don't have to stay trapped up here either Creed, i want to get out of this room for a while, maybe work out the best positions for tonight and the best place to make our exit."

He snorted and made a face "God your boring frail, tell ya what. Lets go out and hit the town, ill even buy you dinner."

She made a face "I want to pay for my own dinner..."

Vic sighed and shook his head "ok, ok we split the bill evenly but we wont talk about work until it's almost nine, deal?"

She sighed and seemed to think it over before finally nodding. "Ok Creed, you have a deal."

He swung himself out of the bed and got dressed, not really caring if anything was wrinkled. Lottie kept her eyes on him, once he had put some boxers on and looked thoughtful. "What? What are you staring at me for? I know I'm sexy but c'mon..."

She grinned "Am i making you nervous Creed?"

Vic pulled up his jeans and buckled them "Well to be honest, yes you are."

Lottie giggled and blushed faintly "I was just thinking that you really don't care what you look like, do you?"

He thought about it for a moment then grinned "Now that you mention it, no i don't." She shook her head and got up, walking out of the door, he deliberately lingered behind a little so he could check out her ass as she walked down the hall.

Vic had to admit, he was having fun. Lottie... Well he didn't know. She had wanted to go shopping so he had obliged her and took her to the local stores. One of his favourite past times was insulting people and the uptight store assistants around here were perfect, he even managed to make one of the girls cry. Lottie had told him through gritted teeth to get the fuck out of the store and she went to apologise on his behalf, he didn't know what she said to them but he guessed it wasn't very complimentary.

She came out of the store and glared at him "You are unbelievable!"

He sniggered and followed her "Yeah i know, I'm one of a kind."

She stopped and turned to him her eyes blazing with fury "That poor girl was sobbing! How can you be so cruel to people you don't know?!"

He grinned and leaned closer to her "I enjoy upsetting stuck up bitches and arrogant assholes."

She sneered at him "Then you should be upsetting yourself!"

His face fell and he looked at the floor, Lottie sighed and shook her head "I don't understand you... but i think you don't understand yourself either."

He looked up at her, his head slightly tilted to the side "I'm sorry ya got upset... Can i make it up to ya?"

She frowned and thought about it "You can... but not by buying me dinner." He raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with someone wanting to buy you a meal?"

She ran an agitated hand through her hair "I don't like feeling like i owe people anything."

"Well what if i just buy you dessert?"

Her lips twitched slightly but she shook her head "I'm on a diet."

He gaped at her "Are ya insane? Your gorgeous!"

He was pleased to see her blush and she sighed "Alright, if it will shut you up."

He grinned and walked next to her. "Where to now?"

She gave him a sideways glance as she walked "To one last store before we eat... Do you think you can control yourself that long?"

He grinned "Depends on if anyone is rude ta me." She rolled her eyes, though her lips twitched again.

Vic followed Lottie around the store, she had expensive taste everything she picked up cost over $100.

"Victor come here..." For some reason they had moved over to the men's side of the store.

Vic shuffled over to her "What is it?" She lifted a black shirt up and put it against his chest, looking at how it would fit.

"Um... Lottie what are you doing?"

She frowned and selected another one "Seeing how you would look as a well dressed gentleman... Don't you get tired of jeans and t-shirts?"

He shifted on his feet and looked uncomfortable "I cant afford anything else..."

She looked up at him sharply "Your team leader Creed, you should be earning a great deal."

He looked distinctly uncomfortable "Yeah well... I cant afford any of this so..."

She frowned but knew not to press him for information, she had read the teams profiles before joining them and Creed was the one that she needed to be careful of. "Alright but it doesn't hurt to dream does it?" She put the shirt back and patted his arm "That just leaves shoes..." He rolled his eyes and followed her with a small smile. she was burning with curiosity but decided to hold off any questions for now as she made her way to the shoes.

It took twenty minutes to drag her away from the shoes, though she did make a valiant effort to stay screaming "Just one more pair!" He got her out of the store and she pouted all the way to the restaurant.

"You can play with shoes tomorrow Lott."

She stopped pouting and stared at him as they took their seats "Did you just call me Lott?"

He grinned and winked at her, she stared at him for a long moment before laughing. They enjoyed a good meal, Vic opting for steak over Lottie's Lasagne. Vic watched with gleaming eyes as Lottie ate her apple crumble and custard with a low purr. "Well Lott its 7:30, whats the plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9pm and they were in position as they had discussed after dinner, Lottie was on the roof working her way down through the building while Vic covered the unlocked exit at the rear of the building. They had gone over the entire building to lock and board up and possible exits, the only other way he could escape would be through the basement and Vic was trying to get his head around how he would react if that happened.

A loud bang from directly above him broke him out of his thoughts however and he was put of full alert, he was tempted to use the communicator strapped to his shoulder but he held back from that. He wanted to ask agent Buckley if she was alright but she had told him not to use it unless it was an emergency. He listened carefully but couldn't detect any footsteps apart from the steady ones of agent Buckley on the sixth floor going room to room. He supposed that this building was falling apart and that it could have been anything that fell, a shelf or part of the wall. He looked around the room at the dusty and decaying cement floor and the old and crumbling red brick walls. It was a high-rise building standing at ten storeys tall. He supposed it might have been an attractive building once but now most of the windows and doors were boarded up and not even rat deemed it worthy to live in.

Another loud bang sounded, this time directly below him. A low trill of panic was flowing around his system, if there was one thing that scared Victor Creed it was his past. Vic moved slowly and noiselessly to the door he was guarding, he wasn't going to leave he just wanted the option of escape if he needed it. He listened again, but once again there was nothing but Lottie's feet, this time on the fourth floor.

The communicator on this shoulder crackled suddenly causing him to jump and curse under his breath. He listened carefully but it did nothing, no voice came through, it simply crackled. Vic didn't like it, before they had gone into the building they had both communicators working perfectly on the same wave length, now it seems someone else wanted to join in the fun. Vic decided not to speak again in case it was their intended target trying to work out their strategy, not that Vic would stick to it when push came to shove, he was much more of a spur of the moment kind of guy and tended not to over think things when on a mission.

Lottie was now walking over head, he wondered what she would find in the room directly over his head but the still crackling communicator put him off asking. She didn't seem to find anything of interest, he listened as she examined everything in the room before leaving again. Vic frowned in the darkness, their simple mission was getting more and more complicated by the second. Lottie was headed down the stairs when he heard another softer thump from below them.

"What are you doing down here Creed? I could hear you on the sixth floor and what have you done to the communicators?" She was standing in the doorway seething as another thump was heard, she looked at him as he raised a finger to his lips and gestured her over to him.

Lottie chose her footsteps well and even Vic had trouble hearing her walk, once she was close enough he whispered to her "Think he's downstairs? Or do ya think The Director is testing us?"

She clearly had to think about that "I'm not sure, I've done a full sweep from the roof down to here and there's nothing but the smell of decay..."

"So you think it's a set up?" She bit her lip and shrugged, another thump from below made them both look down at the floor.

"Wether we're being set up or not, we still need to check out that basement." Vic nodded glumly and eyed the door before starting to walk carefully to the basement door, when he stopped suddenly and looked at her. "What is it Creed?"

He looked up at the ceiling "Did ya see anything strange in the room directly above this one?"

She frowned and shook her head "No... A bit of loose plaster fell recently but that's all, why?"

"I heard a loud bang earlier, I'm guessing it was the plaster that fell..." He sighed and put his hand on the door knob, pushing back his memories from childhood he opens the door and peers down into the dark.

"Come on Creed, get a move on..." Vic was still hesitating in the door. Lottie growled and poked him in the ass, he turned and looked at her shocked. She winked at him and he grinned before taking the first few steps down the stairs. Silence was all about them and Vic didn't like it one bit, there was no sounds of breathing or any heartbeat other than his own and Lottie's which disturbed him greatly.

"We're bein' set up Buckley, i know it..." She didn't say anything as she took the lead and started to look around in every corner, there was no signs of anything that could have caused the thumping, no loose plaster and no crumbling brickwork. They had been lured down here but Vic couldn't figure out how or why, The director liked to check that they could work as a team and follow orders from time to time but he had recently been tested and they were trying to impress Buckley, they wouldn't want to risk a bad report from her by setting her up.

"I know Creed but we need to fulfil our mission... Lets check the rest of the basement then get the hell out of here and back to base." She looked distinctly annoyed as she continued to explore.

Vic looked around but stayed by the stairs "Now your talking my language... But I'm not going directly to the base from here..."

"I never said i was either Creed... Wait... Do you hear that?" He wished he didn't, it was a low and steady creaking from under them. Vic was trying to listen for something other than the creaking, Yes! He could hear a heartbeat, there was someone or something under the building. Lottie made her way over to him and nudged his arm. "Lets get out of here quickly."

They had made it halfway up the stairs before the a loud cracking noise made them freeze "This cant be good..." Vic went to take another step, only to see part of the floor crumble away. It took at least four minutes before they heard it hit the floor below with a dull thud "I think we're kinda stuck Lott..." They looked at each other for a long moment and held their breath, whatever was going to happen would not be pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

The floor was caving in quickly now and the staircase shook, Vic looked at the floor above them which despite shaking violently was holding quite well. Vic decided to do the decent thing for the first time in his life, but not before pushing his luck. He grabbed the small feral woman to him and kissed her passionately, she squeaked in surprise and put her hands on his chest. He knew the fall wouldn't kill him, but who knew when they would see each other again. Before she could push him away and punch him, he got a good grip on her and threw her up the stairs, he heard her land and shout his name but in the instant that he threw her, the ground beneath him crumbled away and he fell with the stairs into the darkness below.

Back on the ground floor,unaware that Victor had fallen with the rest of the basement she grumbled and clung close to the wall "I can't believe that arrogant, self-centred prick! Victor Creed just you wait till i get down there again! I have half a mind to report you to The Director!" The communicator on her shoulder crackled and she frowned before a familiar voice spoke.

"Stop your yapping frail and get down here, you wont believe what i found..." She frowned and snarled back at the voice, still incredibly irritated.

"Now how am i supposed to do that Creed, the floor is caving in and you threw me up here!" She bit her lip and edged closer to the hole where the stairs were. "I can't see you, where are you?"

"I'm down the fucking hole, where do you think i am woman!" She growled and peered down into the darkness, straining her eyes for a glimpse of him, she couldn't see anything and it spooked her.

"I can't see you Creed... I can't see anything..." There was a loud huff on the other end of the communicator and Lottie growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I can't see nothing either, you make it sound like a big deal, get your ass down here now!" She growled back at him.

"Of course its a big deal, I should be able to see something damn it! So should you!" The voice on the other end just laughed.

"Hurry up and get down here, this thing i found explains everythin'." She hesitated and smelled the air getting a faint scent of blood on the air.

"Are you hurt Creed? I smell blood." There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Of course i got hurt i fell down a fucking hole! The bleedings stopped now, c'mon quit stalling!" She whined softly, she didn't like the thought of lowering herself into something she couldn't see but she needed to complete her mission... And hit Creed for kissing her. She crawled over to the hole where the stairs used to be and peeped over the edge, looking for anything to land on. As she leaned down the floor beneath her creaked and shook, out of instinct she froze. Te floor stabilised but she knew it wouldn't hold and see needed to get Creed out of there. She spotted part of the stairs and made her jump, she landed easily and looked around. On the ground under a pile of rubble she spotted something under a pile of rubble, as she was making her way over to it the voice spoke through the communicator again. "I see you Buckley, get off the stairs and head to the rear of the building."

"There's something here under the rubble..." She edges forward and tries not to audibly gasp.

Creed groaned softly as Lottie Moved some rubble off of him, he had been impaled on part of the stairs and his body was trying, unsuccessfully to head around it. The communicator crackled and Creeds voice spoke through it. "Where are you Buckley?"

"Just trying to climb down without breaking my neck, calm down would you?" She snapped back, careful not to betray her anger at being deceived or her regret that Vic had gotten hurt to protect her. She pulled Creed, with some difficulty as he was such a big man and she was only small, off of the wood that had penetrated his chest trying to be as gentle with him as possible. He opened his eyes and smiles softly as she lay him on the floor. She pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head as he went to say something.

The communicator spoke again "I'm at the back of the building remember? I know its dark but try to stay with it will ya?" she watched Creed narrow his eyes at the voice, his blue eyes turning white as his lip curled in a silent snarl, he knew now why she had silenced him but he wasn't pleased about it.

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way." She strokes a hand across Creeds now healed chest to make sure he was alright. He surprised her by grabbing her wrist and purring softly.

"Stop Lott, your putting me off my bad mood..." He grinned and let go of her wrist, just about managing to spot her blush in the dark. They both got to their feet and started towards the rear of where the house would be, Creed hanging back to surprise whoever was doing all this.

Lottie came to a stop at the rear of the property growling softly at what she saw there. Vic put a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. She looked back and sighed. "It just had to be a tunnel didn't it?"

"What's life without a tunnel or two? C'mon lets finish this and get the fuck outta here." She couldn't agree more, so they headed into the cave together, Creed staying closer to her this time.

Vic backed away as the mouth of the tunnel opened out into a cave, a dim light glowing in the centre. There appeared to be someone standing by it, though in this light it could easily just be a pile of rock. Lottie crouched down and slowly started to approach the light, Vic hung back by the tunnel, waiting for the opportune moment to make his presence known. Lottie was almost at the light when the figure moved and stood properly in the light. The massive frame and shaggy blonde hair cluing her in, as Lottie watched Sabretooth stand before her in the light and knowing that Vic stood behind her at the mouth of the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Lottie shook her head as she looked at the Sabretooth in front of her, Vic was staying behind her at the mouth of the tunnel. "You don't smell right..." It wasn't the most intelligent thing she could have said but it was the only thing that came to mind and it was true. She watched as his lip curled in a grin.

"It's this light Buckley, it alters yer perception." Lottie stood up fully and glared at the person posing as her team-mate. He didn't smell right, what's more he didn't even smell human, Creed smelled bloody awful at times but at least there was an undercurrent of human too. She looked him up and down, looking for a flaw, something to give away that it wasn't Creed standing in front of her. He looked flawless, right down to the rips in his uniform and the rippling muscle underneath.

"Any idea what this light is? Or why its here?" She was buying time, no doubt the impostor wanted her to do something, perhaps touch the light... Well that wasn't going to happen any time soon, it looked dusty. Lottie hated dirt in any form, it was bad enough to get her in the communal shower without scrubbing it first.

"No, though it healed ma wounds when i rolled down that damned tunnel." Lottie thought about that and shook her head, it wasn't possible for him to have rolled that far, even with the deep drop, there were two sharp bends that someone of Creeds size couldn't have rolled by. "Don't ya believe me frail?"

Lottie sighed before growling at the man before her her eyes flashing black and gold for a moment "Who are you? You are not Creed." The man in front of her laughed and shook his head.

"O course I am Lott, what's wrong with you? Just come closer an' you will see it's just me." Lottie didn't budge, she had expected him to say that, the light was obviously a trigger for a trap but she had no intention to make it easy for whoever this really was.

"I can see you just fine from here as a matter of fact." She glared at him, willing him to come closer. From behind her she could hear Victor backing away slightly, he was keeping low if her ears were right.

"Oh dear... My little white kitten doesn't want to play, what a shame..." The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she growled deeply.

"Who told you about that? WHO?!" Lottie was pissed, there was no disguising it. No one called her that any more, the one person that did was her long dead lover. No one knew about Arkady, not even her bosses. It was her business, her old life and no one had a right to pry into that.

Sabretooth laughed and pointed to her "You told me, well your mind did..." Lottie stared at him, Victor wasn't psychic. If he had been she would have been more free with her punches to keep him out of her head. The thought of a sick son of a bitch like Creed being psychic was a truly scary thought, but she knew this wasn't Victor and she knew that this person in front of her was about to reveal themselves.

"Who are you?!" She was angry, but not angry enough to enter the dim pool of light in front of her.

Before her eyes and the eyes of Vic who stayed hidden behind her, Sabretooth seemed to melt and distort. Lottie would have screamed if she could find her voice, as she watched his features distorted and shifted. From Sabretooth's white eyes came glowing red ones, a red diamond appearing on his forehead and his skin turning a deathly white colour.

"I am Mister Sinister, genius and revolutionary scientist..." His voice had change to that of a clipped English gentleman, his hair black and slicked back and his clothes looked more like elaborate armour as he paced before her in the pool of light.

"You look it..." Lottie continued to look him up and down, she had no experience with shape-shifters and now she decided that she didn't like them one bit... they were so creepy. Lottie wanted to turn around to see where Vic had gone but didn't want to betray him to this odd looking man before her.

"Indeed i must to one with such innocent eyes as yours..." Lottie looked at him like he was crazy, all the while straining her ears for any noise of Vic, he seemed to have left and her heart sank.

"Innocent? Me? You've been in this hole too long..." She shook her head and continued to stare at him.

To her surprise Mister Sinister laughed "Oh yes Lottie, you are innocent... Compared to your animal partner out under the stairs anyway... I will collect him later." Her eyes widened as she realised what Victor must have done. Fortunately for both of them both Lottie had been training to shut off her thoughts from invading minds, she didn't know how powerful this man was however, her training only basic.

Thankfully it was enough to keep her most recent thoughts covered but not enough to keep anything else from him. She shifted restlessly as she watched him pace, he wasn't looking at her and it made her more nervous than she already was. "So... you seem to be the sort of man that takes great pains to make sure his plans go right... How is this all working out for you?"

He looked at her with his glowing red eyes, his lips pulled back from his pointed teeth in a grin. "Well... as you ask... No it is not how i planned it, you are too cautious and Sabretooth is still down and probably trapped... I had counted on him being here, his stupidity would have played right into my hands."

Lottie bristled a little, ok Creed was impulsive and often didn't think about his actions but he wasn't stupid, he was actually very intelligent if his IQ test was anything to go by. He used peoples presumptions about his intelligence against them as that way he could pull off elaborate plans and usually get away with pinning them on someone else.

"So what do you want with us? I take it you set the whole thing up..." He grinned looking pleased that she had asked.

"As it happens my dear, I'm going to clone you and Sabretooth then i may experiment on you at my leisure." Lottie frowned, it wasn't what she was expecting and definitely not what she wanted to hear.

"Why clone us? What good would that do?" He looked into her eyes and smiled, the smile chilled her to the bone, it was the kind of smile Death would have as he was just about to touch you.

"Well you see my dear, I'm going to clone you, then kill your clones. Your team-mates will naturally come to find you and find your clones corpses. That leaves you at my disposal to experiment on you as i see fit." Lottie shuddered, his answer was worse than she expected and she was afraid. She hoped she could count on Creed, just this once...


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, i decided i would be awkward and put a disclaimer here! Lottie Buckley belongs to Gothicpug and all other characters at the moment belong to Marvel, i don't own anything im just playing with them. =w=

* * *

Lottie watched Mister Sinister pace before her nervously, he seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Lottie wasn't going to move into the dim light cast a wavering pool on the floor, you couldn't pay her enough to do that. Her ears twitched trying to detect the slightest movement from Creed or anyone else, so far there was nothing but the faintest glimmer of Creeds heart beating. She looked around the room as he paced, looking for another way out, they couldn't get out the same way they got in... Well they could but it would take time and likely it would be time they couldn't afford to spare.

"Well i can see your busy being a jerk so i think i will just leave now..." Lottie turns to leave but stops dead in her tracks as she hears him laugh behind her. She glances over her shoulder to see his head thrown back with glee.

"Truly, you are less intelligent than i gave you credit for being. Do you honestly think i would let you leave after all this?" Lottie shrugged and tried to look bored, though his laugh had chilled her.

"Well... Yes to be perfectly honest. You just seem to be pacing about, it's not very impressive." Mister Sinister stopped smiling and glared at her, Lottie simply looked back at him.

Lottie watched as Mister Sinister smiled slowly "Oh i can be impressive my dear and if you feel like being difficult we can do this the easy way... For me at lest."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So... Your plan really entailed me standing here getting bored? Or bored enough to touch your light? It was never going to happen... It's all dusty." he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What has the cleanliness of the device got to do with anything?" The look of confusion on his face was almost comical and Lottie's lips twitched.

"I hate dirt, you should have done your homework sweetie." He glared at her and folded his arms.

"I no longer have a desire for your company at this time, i think you look tired..." Lottie opened her mouth to protest when she gasped and put her hands to her temples in pain. She looked up at him but as she did the room seemed to roll violently making her drop to her knees.

"What have you... done to me..." She was having trouble focusing now and her words seemed to stick in her throat.

"Oh this is the least of what i have planned for you and Victor... relish this moment it will be the most pleasant for a long time." She whimpered as her arms and legs give out, leaving her sprawled on her stomach her eyes clouding over as she started to slip into oblivion. She wanted to protest, to fight back but she couldn't she lost consciousness and hoped the Victor would be safe.

When Lottie awake she found herself, laying in a cell with her uniform ripped and dirty. She scowled and sat up, her head giving a faint pulse of pain as she did so, she looked around and tutted at all the dirt and grime around her. "This is disgusting... is a vacuum every now and then to much to ask?" She stood up and swayed slightly on her feet, grasping the bars of her cell for support she managed to stay upright. Once she had gained her balance she looked through the bars, noticing the cell opposite hers was still empty, she doubted Creed would be kept somewhere else so her heart soared at the thought of Vic being free and able to get word out to their team.

Lottie was just contemplating a nap when she heard voices coming from a small passage to the right of her cell, she moved to the far left and watched hoping for a guard or someone that she might be able to trick or kill to get out. To her horror, two guards did indeed come into the room with the two cells and between them they dragged the limp body of Creed to the opposite cell and threw him in. One of the guards looked at her and smirked "Your next hot lips." Lottie was too concerned about Victor to pay proper attention to the guard, if she had been she would have pulled off the man's face and eaten it, she hated it when people called her that.

The guards left and Lottie moved back to the bars "Creed...? Hey... Victor, move or something." Victor remained where he had been thrown, only his sides moving to indicate his breath. "Victor Creed you big lummox! Get up now or i will hit you with... " She looks around and sighs "With my shoes!" She didn't want to and he still didn't stir, she found a handful of pebbles and started to throw them at him, he grunted when one hit his ear. "Victor! Get the fuck up now!"

"Fuck off frail, go back ta yer own room..." Lottie could have wept with relief instead she growled and launched the rest of the pebbles at him. Vic growled and sat up, he looked bruised and dazed. "Where are we?"

"Mister Sinister kidnapped us Creed, stay with me." His eyes focused on her face and he frowned.

"Sinister... Yeah, i remember now..." He shook his head and rubbed his face with his hand. "He wants summat..."

Lottie nodded "To clone us and then experiment on us." Victor looked uncomfortable and flicked his gaze to the floor.

"You know something don't you Creed?" He kept his gaze averted and nodded. "Tell me what you know about Mister Sinister Creed."

He shook his head and frowned "It would be better if i didn't Lott... Ya wont like whut i know..." Now Lottie was scared and curious, if Victor didn't like what Mister Sinister did, it had to be bad. All sorts of horrors rushed through her mind at what could be waiting for them.

"I need to know two things Creed and you will tell me." He looked up at her, his blue eyes focused now as his bruises and cuts healed.

"What do you want ta know?" Lottie too a breath.

"Did you manage to get word to the team?" Vic nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah i did, i sent word that we were alive an captured by Mister Sinister and to get help ASAP." Lottie breathed a sigh of relief, that was good news and she was pleased to hear it. She was a little concerned that the clones Sinister was making would be enough to throw certain members of the team off but she also knew that Logan would know the difference.

"Ok... now i need to know what you know about Mister Sinister. I know you don't want to tell me but to be honest Creed that's worse than knowing." Victor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok... fine... Sinister has a speciality... Creating the perfect mutant..." Lottie's blood ran cold. The perfect mutant... Oh what had they landed themselves in?


	7. Chapter 7

Lottie had been staring silently at Victor through the bars of her cell "Creed... Do you know what he's going to do?" She watched as Victor sighed and shook his head, they were going to be experimented on, she knew that much but how and what would happen to them after is what was scaring her at the moment.

Creed got to his feet, he could practically taste the fear rolling off agent Buckley and he hated that he had been part of the reason for that fear "You asked and i told ya, don't panic... we'll got outta this."

If Lottie could have reached him she would have slapped him, how could he stay so calm in the face of what they were going to face, what he might have already faced... She looked at him sharply. "You had healed up when you left me... What happened?"

He looked up at her sharply, he hadn't expected her to ask that, he had hoped she would forget or overlook it. "I fell after i got the message out ta the team" It was a bare-faced lie but he hoped in her present state she wouldn't realise that.

Lottie had always been good at detecting lies, they changed the way a person smelled and right now she could smell the acrid almost acidic smell of a lie. "Victor Frederick Creed, tell me the truth."

Vic jumped and looked at her startled, no one had used his full name in a long time. "How tha fuck did you know my middle name?"

Lottie smirked "Its on your file, now spill it."

He growled at her and huffed "Sinister is a sick twisted freak... I put up a fight when he took ma DNA."

Lottie Looked away and bit her lip, she felt bad for him but now she was scared of what would happen to her. Lottie was a strong-willed woman and she doubted that it would be a simple pin prick of blood that he was going to take from her. "Victor... Were getting out of here right?"

"Of course we are babe, don't worry. Were strong an yer clever." She gave him a look.

"You can drop the dumb blonde act with me mister Creed, I've seen your IQ results." He grinned and shrugged.

"I'm just me darlin' and who says i aint dumb?" He gave her a lopsided grin, his long canines showing.

She shook her head and smiled "Why do you dumb yourself down? We both know you're the brains behind most of the operations." He just smiled back at her.

"You complimentin' me Lott?" She scowled at him and folded her arms.

"No I'm not, I'm stating a fact." He just laughed and lay back on the ground.

"Get some sleep frail, yer gonna need it." She stared at him like he was crazy.

"How can you just go to sleep?!" He sighed and stood up, reaching through the bars to her. She took his hand and looked at him. "I hate to say it babe... but he's done with me fer now."

She breathed in sharply, she knew what he was saying. It was her turn soon, Vic squeezes her fingers and she nodded at him "I know..."

"It'll be ok Lott... I promise we'll get outta this." She smiled at him.

"I believe you, now shut up and go to sleep you hairball." He laughed and flopped back on the ground.

"You do tha same frail." She just smiled, they both knew there was no way she was sleeping.

"Yeah sure..." She sat down and leant her back against the wall, thinking of ways to get them out of here. She watched Creeds chest rise and fall steadily as he slept, or appeared to sleep Lottie couldn't be sure. As she watched him she wondered if he really did have a plan, or if he planned to sell her out someway to save himself. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Creed would be looking after number one.

He shifted and growled "Stop thinkin' i can hear yer mind workin' from over here."

"Did you know Creed, when your tired or annoyed your accent is more distinct." She smirked as he chuckled.

"Sounds abou' right frail, now stop yer thinkin' and quit yer yappin'."

Lottie rolled her eyes "I will never understand how you're single Creed, you're such a charmer."

"I'm fuckin' sexy too, now shut it." She giggled and looked at the floor instead, looking for interesting patterns in the rough stone. Lottie sighed and leant her forehead on her knees, she was bored and getting tired, her body still needing to sort itself out from whatever Sinister did to make her pass out. She closed her eyes and promised herself it would only be five minutes, ten at the most, she was too tired to resist much longer and she quickly fell asleep.

Lottie's dreams were twisted and frightening, about needles, blood and screams. Usually dreams like that didn't bother her but this one wasn't like the others, for one thing she was the one screaming. She knew why she had dreamt that, it was what she thought was going to happen when sinister came for her. She had a high pain threshold but after seeing what he managed to do to Creed, no one could blame her for being scared. She opened her eyes and looked around her cell, Victor was sat across from her, watching her with an anxious expression on his face. She sat up and was about to ask what the matter was when she realised... She sat up... She had already been sitting when she fell asleep!

She looked herself over and whined when she found smears of blood on her arms and across her stomach. "What happened Creed?"

"They came and took ya while you was sleepin'... God Lott i could hear yer screams from here..." He looked worried and she felt oddly chilled, like someone had thrown icy water over her. She hadn't been dreaming, that was real...

"I... No... it was a dream..." She watched Victor shake his head.

"Sinister's main ability is his mind control babe... It felt like that to me too, hazy and like yer not quite there..."

Lottie started to shake "I would rather have been fully conscious! What did he do? I don't remember what he did, i just remember needles..."

"Agent Buckley! Pull yerself together. Sinister will come to gloat and you can ask him then, but what your not going to do is panic and fall apart in front of this man. Your not weak Buckley, do you want him to think you are?"

She sniffed and nodded "You're right... I've been through worse than this, its the tiredness that's getting to me nothing else and i can fight it."

He nodded his approval "That's my girl, remember you have a point to prove."

"What are you on about now Creed?" He smirked at her.

"When you first joined the team, you claimed that British agents had more control and discipline than the Canadian an American ones. Time to prove it frail."

She nodded and both of them stood up, she was about to say something when they both froze and listened... Someone was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

They were tense as they listened to the footsteps of a single person coming closer to them, from here they couldn't tell who it was but right now even Deadpool would be a welcome sight. Lottie held her breath and Victor narrowed his eyes, his lip curling in a snarl as the door opened and Mister Sinister entered the room. He ignored Victor and turned his back to him, focusing his attention instead on Lottie who moved away from the bars of her cell.

"I trust you are comfortable Charlotte." She growled at him, took off her high heeled shoe and threw it at him in rage.

"Don't you dare call me that! You will call me Agent Buckley!" He laughed to scorn the feral woman, not realising quite how much she hated the use of her full name. She appeared to clam down and smiled sweetly "That was a bit silly of me wasn't it? May i have my shoe back?" She walked to the bars as Mister Sinister held her shoe out to her. She took the shoe but before Mister Sinister could pull his arm back, Lotties eyes changed from their normal violet to pitch black with a circle of gold around her pupils. She sunk her claws into his arm and started to rip at his flesh, causing him to howl in pain.

Guards ran into the room with tazer poles but Lottie continued to shred his arm. "Never. Ever call me that again you piece of shit!" She yelped and let go of Mister Sinister's arm, who promptly ran out of the room his cape flying behind him, as four guards simultaneously tazed her. She dropped to the floor and they walked away, she glanced up at Victor who was watching her in awe.

"Who are ya?" He spoke in a soft almost purring voice and she smiled.

"I'm Pantheria, Lotties wild side..." Her eyes changed back to their usual violet and she looked away from him.

Vic didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she felt guilty about what had happened "Hey now, don't regret nothin babe, when ya have regrets ya loose whuts left o' yer mind."

"Speaking from experience Creed?" She spoke condescendingly to him but Vic understood she was trying to hide her feelings from him and he wasn't an easy guy to offend... As long as you didn't mention certain people.

"As a matter o fact i am. Don't feel bad about Sinister, hes tha one that locked us up an hes the one that decided to bring us here to experiment on in the first place, don't loose sight of why we're here." She shook her head almost violently.

"You don't understand you stupid red-neck Hick. I know why we're here I'm not stupid Creed!" Vic bit his lips to keep from laughing, being called a Hick always made him chuckle for some reason.

"Then tell me whuts got your panties in a bunch." She glared at him.

"I shouldn't have enjoyed it..."

He snorted and shook his head "Says who? Who is tha person that says ya cant enjoy some sort of revenge for the pain an suffering?"

She heaved a sigh and looked at him "I suppose your right... After all he's going to get much worse when we're free right?"

She could see Victors eyes flare from blue to orange as the lights dimmed "You bet yer ass babe."

Lottie didn't remember falling asleep, so when she woke up to a blinding white light she was a little concerned that she had died. The sudden searing pain in her arm quickly convinced her that she was alive though, as the adrenaline pumped through her system she started to feel blissfully numb. She looked around her, she was in some sort of lab, there were test tubes and devices she couldn't name cluttering the walls, she was pleased to see it spotlessly clean though. She looked down at herself and almost whimpered. She was in her underwear, gaping cuts criss-crossing her body being held open by strange sorts of clamps, she looked at her arm and almost fainted, there were several drips in her arm and a large gaping hole down to the bone just below her shoulder. All she could think of was; Why? What was the point of damaging her like this? Oh she knew it was Mister Sinister getting revenge for his tattered arm but if she was going to be an experiment shouldn't he keep her in as good condition as possible?

She looked away from the hole in her arm as mister sinister walked through the lab doors and smirked at her "So you are awake... I'm rather surprised but pleased that you are. As you have no doubt discovered you are strapped down quite tightly so there will not be a repeat performance of yesterday."

"Why have you done this? Just out of petty revenge or is there a purpose?" She sneered at him though her pain was mounting again as the adrenaline rush ebbed.

His smirk widened "Oh both my dear, i have taken what i wanted from you and now i will perform two tasks in one."

"And what are they?" She hated herself for asking and she knew she would kick herself later for it.

"Firstly i will get my revenge for my arm and secondly i will teach you not to do that again." Lottie thought that's what he might say, for someone that was a reputed genius he was quite predictable.

She made a show of sighing and rolling her eyes just to irk him "Just get on with it would you?"

"Gladly..." He walked over to her with a sneer on his face and quite ruthlessly ripped one of the clamps off of her, she screamed and writhed. Oh she knew he would hurt her but she was shocked at how much that hurt, she must have started to heal around the clamp. He savagely tore the rest of the clamps off of her, she whimpered and cried out each time, large pieces of her flesh hung from most of them. She panted as mister sinister contemplated the drips in her arm, Lottie though she enjoyed tattoos had never been much of a fan of IV drips, and the fact that he had, had to use them made her realise she must have been out cold for quite some time. He gently grasped the three tubes in her arm then twisted them and pulled them upwards, ripping her skin open as he yanked them out. Lottie howled in pain, tears flowing down her face as she screwed her eyes shut.

Mister sinister however didn't realise quite how big of a mistake he had made by torturing Lottie. Victor locked in his cell could hear every word and every whimper, as she howled in pain his eyes instantly turned pure white as Sabretooth took over... Lottie was going to be his and no one touched what Sabretooth wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabretooth was still snarling but now he was on his feet, hitting and kicking the bars of his cage seemingly at random. There! He saw it, the ever so slight change in one of the rocks in the ceiling betraying the security camera to him, now he could work properly. In full sight of the camera he started to claw at the brick wall in the right side of his cell it was quite a decent sized hole before the security came to stop him. He snarled at the two guards and kept clawing, part of the wall starting to buckle under his efforts. The guards yelled at him to stop and he continued to growl, he seemed so intent on his damage of the wall and so much like a mindless animal they decided to enter the cell to stop him.

As soon as the guards had opened his cell and stepped inside he turned on them with a grin, the first guard went easily into death Sabretooth simply ripped out his throat and stole his gun. While the second guard was shooting at him, Sabretooth aimed the gun at the security camera and shot it, he then stowed the gun in his pants and turned to the other guard who had now just run out of bullets. The guard quaked in his boots as Sabretooth smirked and slowly advanced on him.

The guard backed up against the wall and Sabretooth grabbed his throat, lifting the poor man off of his feet. "Tell me where she is." The guard tried but all that came out was a small whimper. Sabretooth snarled and dug his claws into his Carotid artery, the guard gave a small scream of agony and twitched violently under his hand, blood spurting across his fingers. "I'm gonna kill every single person in this facility, just think o that..." He got what he wanted, the satisfaction of seeing this tough looking man cry, Sabretooth was never one for mercy he beat the guard against the bars of his cell until he was dead then dropped him and relieved his body of the keys.

He chuckling to himself as he walked out of his cell he looked over his shoulder and smirked "Thanks pal." He pushed open the door to their holding room and looked around, just a simple corridor, no twists or turns just a big door at the end. He couldn't hear agent Buckley scream any more and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, he just knew he had to get to her. He crept up to the big door and smelt around it as he listened intently, no one on the other side but a hell of a lot of people had been around this door. He tried the handle and was annoyed to find it locked, he could have busted the thing down but he didn't want to risk the whole lot of Sinister's guards dropping down on him like a ton of bricks. he looked at the lock then examined the keys he had gotten off of his friend back in his cell... "This one should do it..."

Sabretooth slid the small silver key into the lock and grinned broadly as he heard the tumblers inside move and the satisfying click as the lock slid back. He removed the key and pulled open the door slowly, he knew there would be cameras and he didn't want to have his plans interrupted too soon. Through the crack in the door he looked around carefully, up on the ceiling was a camera, though it wasn't focusing on the door. He looked up the new hallway and saw exactly what it was focused on and snorted softly. "Must be a guy on camera duty..." Two female guards were kissing in the hall way and he took it as his cue to slip past the camera undetected.

There were three doors in the hall before there point were the camera would spot him, he smelt around each one in turn and maddeningly all three smelt strongly of Lottie, two smelt of him also and all three reeked of Sinister. He smelt each door again and picked up o the smell of blood behind the third door, almost next to the two guards. They both had their eyes closed but he wasn't about to risk detection by being over confident, after all if he picked the wrong door he would need to come back this way. He edged silently closer to them, keeping his eyes on the women but his ears on the camera. It never moved and the women were too interested in each other to care about anything else, he opened the door carefully and slipped through.

"Dead end..." Sabretooth had found himself in Mister Sinister's Lab, he looked around and mentally noted some very interesting things. He huffed and was just turning to leave when he spotted a sign over some tubes, he walked closer and mumbled under his breath "Experiment batch number one, P and S." He looked at what looked to be skin samples floating in light blue water and frowned, he didn't like the sound of that or the look of the tubes but he was more interested on finding Agent Buckley. He walked back over to the door and opened it carefully, it was still safe though the guards looked like they were about ready to leave for their quarters. He went back to the first door and listened, from what he could hear there was someone on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall but no other heartbeats in that room. He opened the door carefully and saw a small male guard, practically asleep as he leaned against the wall, Sabretooth reached in quickly and broke the man's neck before he could make a sound.

This room looked more promising, he slipped in quietly and locked the door behind him as he let the man's body slide to the floor. He looked around and spotted two doors at the far end of the room and several important looking pieces of equipment. He walked around the room and systematically broke each piece of equipment with a satisfied smile on his face. There was no need to break the equipment except for a childish sense of revenge, as he broke the last piece he had reached the doors, he opened the first door to find a darkroom with developing pictures and like the jerk he was he turned on the light, effectively destroying each picture. He closed the door and opened the second, it opened into a long stone passage with a bright white light at the end of it, Lottie's scent and the scent of blood was so strong he could almost taste them. He dropped into a crouch and made his way down the long passage towards the light and hopefully Lottie.

Sabretooth peeked into the room and felt his heart contract, there on the medical table in the middle of the room was Lottie, Laying motionless and covered in blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabretooth receded in his mind and Victor hurried over to Agent Buckley. He couldn't hear any other heartbeat but hers, beating slowly in her chest. As soon as he was near enough Vic examined her for any wounds, of course he hadn't found any and he breathed a sigh of relief, with his mutant healing he didn't really know anything about medical care.

"Hey... Hey Lottie wake up..." He shook her shoulders gently and she let out a low mewl of pain, he stopped and looked around helplessly. He spotted some water and tasted it just to double check, when he was sure it was just plain water he brought it over to her and dipped a rag he had found in it to clean her face.

As soon as the damp rag touched her face, her eyes flew open and she brought arm up in reflex, slapping Victor across the face. Luckily she was still weak and there wasn't much force behind it, her eyes grew wide as she realised what was going on and she reached out to cup his face.

"Oh Victor I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hit you, you surprised me that's all. Did i hurt y... Why am i half naked?" The suddenness of the conversation and tone change made Victor burst out laughing and to his delight she scowled deeply.

"You're so lucky i remember what happened or i would really hurt you." He sobered his expression and touched her face lightly.

"You ok? I... I heard ya screamin' I came as soon as i could." Thats when she realised that they were out of their cells, not only that but they could escape.

"We can get the hell out of here! Fuck being ok i could sing!"

Vic grinned and put a finger to her lips "Sing later, i wanna find that sonuva bitch that hurt ya."

Lottie bit her lip as she grinned, she was supposed to be the reasonable one, the responsible one. But she had to admit, she wanted pay back... For a lot of things.

"Oh alright..." Vic grinned and helped her off of the table, she stretched and he tried his best not to stare at her. "Time to kill that asshole." He could smell the adrenaline pumping around her system and he smirked, he was glad he wasn't the only one that got excited about killing.

He couldn't resist a small dig at this behaviour "Are you sure this is professional?" She grinned back at him.

"Hell no it isn't, lets go." He couldn't argue with that and grabbed her hand, leading her back the way he came. Lottie was secretly touched that he came to her rescue, she had been told that no matter what Creed always looked out for number one. The fact that he had come to save her even though he could be half way back to the base by now gave her butterflies in her stomach.

They followed Sinister's scent and despite the fact that Vic was quite willing to let the two female guards live, who were by now stripping each other of their uniforms, Lottie had other ideas and killed them herself. Vic was surprised Lottie would be this eager to kill, when she turned to face him again he saw her eyes had gone black and gold again.

"Pantheria wasn't it?" She grinned and purred as she licked blood off of her claws. He was so interested to meet someone else like him, someone that had another aspect to themselves.

"Where's your fun side Creed? Don't you want to play?" Every word was like a caress as it rolled off of her tongue and he couldn't help himself, his eyes turned white and he grinned.

"Ya wanna play huh? Think ya can play with tha big cats?" She grinned back at him and flexed her claws.

"I bet i can kill more than you can"

His interest was piqued and he eyed her "The stakes?"

"What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow as she raked her hand through her white locks.

"I want you." That's all that he needed to say to start that sultry smile spreading across her face again.

"If you win, i will let you have me. But if i win..."

Sabretooth waited wondering what she could want from him.

"I want a token." He was stumped.

"A whut?"

She rolled her eyes at him "A token of your affection, something pretty."

He snorted but shrugged "You're on, clean slate our tally starts from now." She nodded and got to her feet, casually rubbing up against him to purr in his ear as he leant down to smell her.

"Agreed." He was about to open his mouth and say something when she took off for the door the women were guarding, Sabretooth laughed and caught up with her.

"Cheater..." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You never said anything about playing fair Sabey baby." Once again she had him stunned, he had never been given a pet name... Well except for that one time he did a solo mission with Deadpool, though he hoped Wilson had forgotten the name he used.

She giggled and slipped through the door, grunts and strangled screams of pain echoed through to him and kicked him back into gear. He followed after her to see she had three guards dead already "Your taking your time Sabey, do you want me to win?"

He smirked at her and ran past to find Sinister "First thing ya gotta know 'bout me girl... I always win!"

Pantheria smirked and followed him not saying a word, she didn't need too, she knew he had greater bloodlust than her and if she was going to win this little bet she would need to distract him, luckily for her he seemed to be distracted by anything she did.

The hallways were empty for a long while and Sabretooth was beginning to think Sinister had escaped, when a waft of scent hit him and stopped him in his tracks. The smell of 25 different people and Sinister himself came floating on the air from a grate high up on the wall to their left, he glanced at Pantheria who was also smelling the air. The two ferals met each others eyes and grinned, this was going to be fun.

They were skulking along the corridor towards this nest of people, it was going to be a challenge they both knew it and there was a good chance they would get captured again. However neither one of them went down without a fight and they had a bet to win, each for their own reasons.

Pantheria, being the smaller and lighter of the two slipped silently into the room and judging it to be safe for the hulking frame of Sabretooth waved him in. They had found themselves to be in some sort of factory and as they crept closer they saw dozens of weapons being boxed up and shipped out. They decided on the tactical side of taking a side each, Pantheria went to the right and Sabretooth to the left. They were going to meet in the middle and rip Sinister limb from limb. The key to their plan... Silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! I know its been long in the making but i was so stuck on this chapter, my brain just didn't want to cooperate with me! I hope you can forgive me! - Jo'sBitch

* * *

Sabretooth didn't normally go in for stealth and secrecy when he was going to kill a bunch of people, but he had to admit... He was having fun. There was something oddly satisfying to him as he felt each mans neck snap and break under his hands. Of course once the men were dead he took even greater pleasure in ripping them to pieces.

Every so often he would look around for his next target and see Pantheria take down a man, her claws and teeth sinking deep into the poor fools necks. She looked so beautiful with blood smearing her black lips and pale skin, the ends of her white hair were stained red with blood and her hands were dripping with it. He had to confess, he had never been as attracted to anyone as much as he was to Pantheria she was... she was unique.

She thought the same of him, though she always pretended not to notice him when she caught him watching her. His face smeared with blood that he had absentmindedly rubbed on himself made him look so handsome, she was tempted to pounce on him and rape him... well it wasn't rape if he liked it and she was certain that he would. The only problem with Sabretooth in her mind, was his hair. He needed long hair, Pantheria always had a weak spot for long haired men.

They killed their way through Mister Sinisters ranks until apart from them and the man himself, the room was empty. Across the room from each other they locked eyes and both started grinning, Pantheria started slinking towards the back of the room behind Sinister as Sabretooth came out into the open.

Sinister did not look surprised to see Sabretooth standing before him, he looked somewhat amused. "Do you have any idea just how frustrating you are Mister Creed?"

Sabretooth grinned back at him and examined his claws "I bet I'm quite tha thorn in yer side huh?"

"Indeed you are, you seem to have killed all of my people. Why is that i wonder? Could it be because i have tortured and possibly killed your Agent Buckley?" Mister Sinister had clearly not noticed Pantheria approaching him from behind.

"Now why would that rile me up?" Sabretooth raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Sinister smirked back at him "Perhaps because you love her Mr, Creed. I can see it in you, even if you do not know what you feel."

Sabretooth knew how he felt, he may be a beast but he still had feelings. He smiled at Sinister, making sure to stay focused on him and not alert him to Pantheria who was now preparing to attack. "Love? Really? So ya don't think its got anythin' to do with kidnappin' me an torturin' me?"

"I'm certain you are not that petty, af- Agh!" Pantheira had sunk her claws into his back as he was speaking, a sly smile twisted Sabretooths lips.

"Shes stronger than you gave her credit fer, and I'm lettin' her get revenge on ya." He grinned down at Sinister who had dropped to his knees in pain.

Sinister tried to get back to his feet but Patheria wasn't having any of it and punched him between the shoulder blades and started ripping at his flesh. Sinister screamed in pain and tried to get away from her, he crawled forward and Sabretooth brought his foot up and kicked him in the face, pushing him back to her. She purred as she tore at him, her claws criss crossing his back.

"NO! You will not kill me!" Sinister put him fingers to his temples and moments later both Sabretooth and Pantheria sank to the floor, their heads pounding and the world spinning before them. Before the lost consciousness they heard Sinister speaking "This will not be the last time we meet, but it will be the last time you win."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan... are you _sure_ they're here?" Voices... She knew those voices. Why she knew them she couldn't say, there was a strange taste in her mouth and something hard wrapped tightly around her, as though she were tied down and restrained. She wriggled and groaned slightly, her head hurt and there was an odd taste in her mouth. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw blood on her hands and up her arms as well as on the floor where she was laying. She turned her head and smiled a little at what she saw; Victor had curled around her and was holding her tightly as he slept. She had never seen him sleep before he always seemed to be awake... Well apart from that once when he was in his cell after being tortured.

"YES I'M SURE! STOP ASKIN'!" That was Logan, loosing his temper as always. Their voices were coming closer and she didn't want to be seen cuddled up with Creed.

She turned in his arms, having given up trying to pull them off of her. Every time she tried that they tightened around her some more. She blew in his ear, making it twitch and him squirm "Wake up Victor... Come on... Logan is touching your pie."

Victor sat up like he had been electrocuted "Get yer filthy fuckin' paws off my pie!" He looked around and spotted Lottie as she sat up then looked around and rubbed his head. "How long did he put us out fer?"

She shook her head and shakily got to her feet "I don't know but the team is here."

"Oh... about time..." He didn't look too pleased about it though as he got to his feet.

She bit her lip and before he could turn away from her, she went up on tiptoe and kissed him quickly "Thank-you for not leaving me behind."

"Yer... yer welcome" Victor was looking at her a bit shocked but a grin snuck across his face after a moment.

"Oh don't look so smug, I'm grateful that's all." She folded her arms and Victors grin grew wider.

"If ya say so Lottie, but i think ya kinda like me more now." He nudged her playfully.

She huffed at him "Well you can't go through something like this and not like someone..."

"So yer sayin' I'm right." He smirked and grabbed her hand.

She let him and started walking towards their team mates. "Don't let it go to your head."

Their team mates practically pounced on them and Lottie almost missed his reply "Don't worry babe, i wont."


	12. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ten years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched the blonde haired little girl closely as she played with her mother in the garden, neither on of them knew he was there but the Sabretooth always was a master of stealth. He watched as the wind tossed the mothers white, leopard printed hair and he caught her scent on the air. Lottie.

He had never let her go, no matter what she thought or what others said. He was always there, watching and waiting. The little girl was running around, her blonde hair flying and her bright violet eyes shining just the way her mothers did.

Victor wasn't supposed to be here, he had a job to do in New York. Not that he could help himself, he didn't care about work, he wanted to be here watching Lottie and her daughter. He snuck forwards slightly, a low growl rippling through the air. The little girl stopped and looked at him as he crouched in the long grass. But instead of turning and running in fright, a large grin spread across her face and she ran at him screaming at the top of her lungs "DADDY!"

He laughed and scooped her up in his arms, nuzzling her hair and purring softly. The little girl purred back at him and licked his cheek. "Hows ma pretty kitty?"

She giggled as she always did when he called her that "Me and momma made cookies daddy!"

"Thats good darlin'" He set her down on the floor as Lottie got to her feet and walked over to him. "Where's my cookie?"

Lottie smiled "Vicky, go get daddy the special cookie you made for him." She ran off laughing, into the house as Lottie slid her arms around Victors shoulders and went on tiptoe to kiss him "Hello handsome."

He kissed her and growled softly as an answer. She wriggled out of his grasp and smiled. "You should be in New York Mister Creed."

"Well Mrs. Creed, i jus couldn't bear ta leave ya." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled and blushed faintly. It had taken him years but he had finally gotten Lottie to marry him, they still had their ups and downs as any married couple did but they adored each other, and no matter how bad they got they never stayed angry for long. They were a perfect match and clearly belonged with each other. "Didja miss me Lott?"

She purred in his ear "I always miss you, even when you're only down at the bar."

Vicky came running back out of the house, one cookie clamped between her teeth and a large one in her hands. Victor looked down at his small daughter and grinned "Didja make me tha biggest?"

Vicky nodded and munched her cookie quickly as she handed it to him "It's you daddy."

Victor looked at the cookie, and sure enough she had decorated the cookie with coloured icing. He ginned widely when he saw the red splodges on his mouth and hands "So it is pretty kitty" He pointed to the red parts "Whuts this?"

She looked at him as though he was dumb "That's bloody silly! You've just killed someone!"

"Ahh i thought so." He chuckled and looked at Lottie who smiled warmly.

"She made a mommy cookie too... and gave me a cleaning cloth." Victor laughed and Lottie swatted him playfully. Since living with Victor her compulsive cleaning had gotten to the extremes, she refused to let him or Vicky out if it was raining and woe betide them if they had been painting or using glitter.

Victor remembered one christmas, Vicky had wanted to make a glittery snow picture and Lottie had sent them outside to do it. While they were outside she had decided to make daddy pretty and covered him in glitter. Vicky had run inside and Lottie had stopped him in the door. She made him strip naked at the door and disappeared into the house with his clothes and then come back and thrown a bucket of water over him to rinse off the glitter. Victor had cursed and growled and broken a window in shock, Lottie hadn't warmed the water and hadn't warned him. He had sulked for days until Lottie had given him an early christmas present.

He couldn't imagine life without her now, life without them. It was true that Victor already had a son but he didn't know where the boy was and to be honest he didn't really care either, he had told Lottie about his time with Raven and to his amusement seemed to be quite jealous. He assured her that everything between them was in the past and that he loved her. But of course it would always be in the back of her mind.

And in return she told him all about her time in Russia with Arkady, who was better known to Victor as Omega Red. He didn't tell her that he wasn't dead, he was worried she would run away to find him and he wasn't about to loose his wife to some Ruskie. Omega Red had been executed during the cold war but brought back as a living weapon. Victor read up about him after she told him and he liked him even less after reading about him, he had met him on a mission with Logan but had run into difficulties, the pony-tailed Russian was tougher than he looked.

Either way, they had confessed their past and committed to a future together when they married. Shortly after they were married Lottie was pregnant with little Vicky... Never before had Victor been afraid of a woman, but Lottie while pregnant was something truly terrifying to behold. And yet... He wanted more, more children with his mate. Lottie made him want something he had never wanted before... A family.

* * *

Ok guys thats the last chapter done! Lottie and Vicky belongs to GothicPug. Thank-you all for reading and supporting me! - Jo'sBitch


End file.
